24 lipca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 9.10 Teleferie Eko-gra oraz film prod. francuskiej z serii "ZOOM" 10.05 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Syn wyspy" (5) - serial prod. USA 11.15 Lucim, czyli na wsi kultura - reportaż Katarzyny Sendek 11.30 Wakacyjna szkoła dla rodziców 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Syn wyspy" (5) -serial prod. USA 18.10 "Studio olimpijskie: Inauguracja 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka" 19.15 Wiadomości 19.55 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92, Mecz piłki nożnej: POLSKA - KUWEJT 21.55 Studio Temat 22.20 "Kroniki amerykańskie" (4): "Autoobsesja" - serial dok. prod. USA 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 "Nie chcę waszych lodów" - pastisz filmu kryminalnego prod. angielskiej (1990) 0.20 Europejska noc jazzu 1.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Przygody Supermana" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 Gospodarka USA - serial prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 17.10 Festiwal Piosenki Dziecięcej Konin'92 (4) 17.50 Ad vocem - program Jerzego Bralczyka 18.00-21.00 Programy regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Wieczór z Tracym "Czarny dzień w Black Rock" - film fab. prod. USA (1955) 22.50 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 23.20 Teatr Kreatur - nieznany w Polsce, a entuzjastycznie przyjmowany w Niemczech berliński teatr stworzony prżez polskiego malarza i scenografa Andrzeja Worona 23.35 Noc cykad (1) - program dla nocnych marków 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Noc cykad (2) 1.00 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and theRestless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Garaldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komed. 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Flash — serial s—f 22.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Kino grozy: Dimentia 13 — horror, 1963 1.30 Telegazeta RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Śzef — serial USA 15.45 CHIPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Verschollen im Pazifik (Lost Flight) — film przyg. USA, 1970 22.00 Wo schlafen wir heute nacht? (Gdzie będziemy spać dziś w nocy?) — film erot. RFN, 1979 23.25 Die Rückkehr der reitenden Leichen — hiszp. horror, 1973 0.50 Freaks — horror USA, 1932 2.00 Nocny łowca — serial krym. USA 2.30 Wo schlafen wir heute nacht? 4.10 Verschollen im Pazifik 5.50 Film animowany Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Geh aufs Ganze 9.30 Hotel 10.20 Die Verachwörer — im Namen der Gerechtigkeit 11.10 Ulrich Mezer, Einspruch! 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.40 Losowanie wygranych NKL 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.15 The Natural (Naturalny) — film fab. USA, 1984 22.25 Der Dialog (The Conversation) — film fab. USA, 1974 0.20 Wiadomości 0.25 Schulmädchen-Report, cz. 5 — film erot. RFN 1.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 2.20 Der Dialog 4.10 Hotel 5.00 Geh aufs Ganze 5.25 Bingo Rai Uno 6:50–9:00 Letni poranek w RAI UNO 8:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Chateauvallon – serial 10:05 Macario więcej! (3) 11:30 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Northwest Pasage – film przygodowy USA 1940, reż. King Vidor, wyk. Spencer Tracy 16:10 Big! – wakacyjny program dla dzieci 17:40 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 17:55 Barcelona ’92: piłka nożna: Włochy – USA 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 I została sama – film, reż. Jack Gold 22:15 Korona dla Wally (1) – film, reż. Charles Jarrot 23:00 Nocna linia – wiadomości 23:10 Korona dla Wally (2) – film 0:45 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:55 Jeździectwo 1:00 Buenos Aires: Rajd Argentyny 1:10 Północ i okolice 1:55 Mąż dla Anny Zacheo – film, reż. Giuseppe de Santis 3:55 Charlotta – film, reż. Franz Weisz 5:30 Kimkolwiek jesteś – serial 6:25 Program rozrywkowy Rossija 4 19:50 Novosti 20:10 Telegazeta 20:15 Studio Rossija 20:25 Opowieśći zielonego lasu - film 20:50 Muzyczny non stop 21:10 Wniebowzięcie - film 21:55 Skrót informacji i program na tydzień 22:00 Ostankino-4